


The Darkness Before the Dawn

by VesperKnight



Series: The Dragonian Empire [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demon, Divorce (between Achisar and Anakletos), F/M, Fallen Angel, Family Secrets, Goliath is Ace, Goliath is slowly dying, M/M, Multi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Regret, Satyr, Secrets, chimera, dragon - Freeform, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26987695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VesperKnight/pseuds/VesperKnight
Summary: Follow along the prince of the demon king Anakletos first born son, Astraeus, story as he meets some of my other characters and slowly gets Goliath to love him back and how they overcome their struggles and become a family and how even at the end they are still bound to one another.
Relationships: Achisar/Anakletos, Anakletos/Achisar, Astraeus/Goliath, Chi/Napaesus, Dracania/Niar, Goliath/Astraeus, Helios/Osmodeus, Isabelle/Osmodeus, Luna/Osmodeus, Napaesus/Chi, Niar/Dracania, Osmodeus/Helios, Osmodeus/Helios/Luna/Willlow/Alice/Isabelle, Osmodeus/Isabelle, Osmodeus/Luna, Osmodeus/Willow, WIllow/Osmodeus
Series: The Dragonian Empire [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977220





	1. The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter doesn't really have Astraeus in it but this part is necessary for the story

Anakletos sighed boredly thinking about a certain prince and the deal they made, it had felt so good when he took him, he revealed in that memory for a moment before he scolded himself mentally for the thought till he heard a familiar voice call his name... a call he couldn't resist

Achisar had tried desperately for the feeling of blood on his hands to go away, but it wouldn't, he had started to panic and to top it off Napaesus had seen the whole thing and through him Xeschin saw and they no longer trusted him. There was only one way to fix this, he called out the name that left a bitter sweet taste on his tongue, one he had hoped he'd never have to say again... "Anakletos

Anakletos appeared before Achisar excited at first till he noticed Achisar's grim expression and how different he looked since the last time they had met, the ponytail long since gone, those innocent eyes now a bit cloudy, and a scruff replaced the smooth skin of his chin. He looked so much older and Anakletos began to wonder just how long it's been since they last met, which was the first time that they had met, Achisar sighed a deep sigh worrying Anakletos "I need you to do me a favor. I need you to erase some memory, I don't want my brother and his husband to remember I exist, can you do that? I'll of course give you what I promised you" he says. Anakletos had a hard time believing that this is the same man he fell for all those years ago, he sighed and nodded "If it's truly what you want consider it done" he says reluctantly before he snaps his fingers looking away.

Achisar knew to trust Anakletos, he also knew he would have to uphold his end of the deal, he just hoped he could.

* * *

Anakletos woke up before Achisar and slowly got out of the bed not trying to wake up Achisar but ultimately failing as Achisar woke, "Mmm... where are you going Anakly?" he asks hardly awake at this point. Anakletos doesn't even turn to face Achisar his wings twitching slightly, "Away... I never did promise to stay after the deal was done" and with that Achisar was left all alone with his thoughts.

* * *

It wouldn't be till four months later that they would meet again Anakletos being in rough condition and four months pregnant to boot when he showed up on Achisar's doorstep asking if he could come back. After that they decided on being an official couple so Achisar could actually help Anakletos get in better condition and eventually they decided to tie the knot getting married before Anakletos health could dip any lower than it already was, but things were about to go very wrong anyways regardless.


	2. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things never really do go as planned

Anakletos woke up before Achisar and stared at his sleeping form for the longest time just enjoying watching him sleep, as always he looks down to his swollen stomach and gently strokes it, although he tries to avoid looking at his sides. He had been overweight before the pregnancy but now you can see his ribs puking out at his sides and his bones are almost visible and he barely has much strength anymore, although he's trying his very best not to give up. He's excited for this child but at the same time frightened because of how much energy the child has been consuming from him and the blood it's been draining, not to mention powers, the child will certainly be a handful when it's born that is quiet certain. Just two more months and they will finally get to meet the child that they're both so eager to get to know, two months he's not sure he's going to survive, his body is already so weak, it will be even weaker then, it saddens him that he might not be around for his child, but he says nothing of it. Achisar stirs and Anakletos' smiles softly with what strength he has and Achisar smiles back and kisses him his hand immediately going to Anakletos' stomach and he pulls back looking frightened worrying Anakletos "What is it?" he asks concerned. "It feels a lot tighter than usual, and it feels like he's shifted positions, can't you sense it?" Achisar asks and then immediately regrets asking. "Oh wait-" "It's fine if you forgot, but this has me concerned Achi, he shouldn't shift till i'm closer to being due..." Anakletos interrupts Achisar, "Well maybe he has other plans?" Achisar suggest and then it hits Anakletos, "He heard me... I think he knows... I think he knows I won't make it to nine months... that I won't survive... and maybe he won't either there is that...  _ problem _ with him" he says. He still didn't have it in him to say defect, his child was not a defect but in truth he is, he had drawn the most unlucky card and got Achisar's condition, only worse, while Achisar's heart was smaller than normal their sons will not only be a bit smaller but there will be a hole in it that will never heal and will have to be stitched up immediately after his birth. "So you think he's trying to be born now?! But you're not far enough along! We could lose him to him being premature! Or to the surgery! I could lose both of you!" Achisar says panicking and that's when Anakletos winces sharply crying out in pain gripping his stomach. "No... don't tell me..." Anakletos winced again this time a bit more and reality started to sink in for the both of them, their son was forcing Anakletos to go into labor early, after so many complications with the pregnancy the thought of their child being born so early terrified the soon-to-be-parents. Achisar quickly got up grabbing Anakletos and quickly rushed out the door as more contractions hit, this was not good. They were getting closer and closer very quickly and it probably wouldn't be long before Anakletos' water breaks.

Achisar was downright terrified once they had finally reached the hospital and Anakletos was taken to a room, it wasn't long after they had sat him in the bed that his water broke, but it wasn't water, it was blood, more so than Achisar thought there would be. Anakletos keeps blacking in and out due to the pain and none of the pain meds they gave him worked so they just gave up on that and the contractions ravaged Anakletos' body heavily causing him extreme pain and he'd cry out every time as if he were dying. Achisar couldn't hold back the tears "He's become distressed we have to do something!" that caught his attention "But we can't do a damn thing! None of the meds work so we can't put him under for a C-Section, besides the child is already crowning! But he's losing so much blood because the child is coming out early, the king has really got himself into a dilemma here, we also have to consider the fact the king isn't in the greatest health and the longer that child is in there the greater chance he dies! We have to get him out and fix that damn hole! But we can't let the king die either! Now argue with me again and I will make sure all of you will regret it!" a doctor yells, it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Once their son is finally born he is immediately rushed off to surgery and Anakletos flat lines terrifying Achisar as he's forced out into the waiting room where he can't help but pace, even if he wanted to sit down he couldn't because he'd just end up pacing again. He could very well lose the two people who mean everything to him today, if he does he'd take his life, end it all, there was no way he'd live without them, but the chances of them reviving Anakletos were slim to none as for their son.... Astraeus... that's the name Anakletos had whispered before he flatlined, only Achisar had heard it, Astraeus... god his little boy just came into the world and he may never even get to know it. That's when the tears come and he has to sit down, he doesn't even notice another male sat near him "Hey, what's up with you?" they ask startling Achisar and he looks up at the male demon beside him, he doesn't recognize him immediately. "Sorry if I frightened you but why are you crying? Lost a loved one?" the demon asks and Achisar sighs "Something like that... my mate went into labor early and he lost a lot of blood and he flatlined after our child was born.... our son had to be taken to surgery to... to repair his heart... there's not a great chance my mate will live and my child.... he's two months early and the operation could kill him" Achisar chokes out sobbing immensely. "I... I'm sorry to hear that... if you don't mind, who might you be? I'm Goliathan and this..." he gestures to the boys beside him, Achisar hadn't noticed them either "Are my sons Goliath and Valkoor" he says and then it clicks in for Achisar and his eyes light up a small bit. "Y-You're Anakly's war general, i've heard so much about you, Goliathan Demon Solas, a name to be feared, i'm Achisar Raven Dolan... uh... husband to King Anakletos Dion Arthemest himself..." Achisar says shyly. Goliathan's eyes widen "You don't mean...?" he asks and Achisar bites his lip nodding "No! The king can't die! And neither can his heir! If they die then their family reign will be over! We will have to appoint a new king and we don't even have laws for that!" Goliathan says freaking out. "Anakly is a fighter, he'll come back and i'm praying our son is to" Achisar says confident they will both make it "What did you name him? Your son?" Goliathan asks and Achisar chuckles "Anakly called him Astraeus, Astraeus Dion Arthemest would be his full name since I had agreed to let him pass down Dion Arthemest to him, but he had whispered the name before he flat-lined" Achisar says. "Ah, such a strong name for such a special boy, I wish I could congratulate you but i'm grieving right now so I can't..." Goliathan says, "Why are you grieving?" Achisar asks and Goliathan sighs heavily stroking the hair on the boy closest to him, they're both fast asleep. "Because they just lost their mother, they wore themselves out from crying so much and they are so young, I fear now with her gone i'll lose control and hurt them... they are so precious to me, i'd do anything to know that they get to live, even giving up my own soul" Goliathan says and Achisar can tell he's serious. "Goliath looks much like you but at the same time not with those patches of his but Valkoor doesn't look very much like you" Achisar says and Goliathan chuckles "I know but i've seen myself in him at times, he hides it well, he got lucky he got more angel blood than demon, he will not suffer the same fate as his older twin brother will..." Goliathan says sadly and Achisar freezes up a small bit. "You mean..." Goliathan looks away down at Goliath "Yes Goliath here has been damned to the fate of a fallen, he'll live out the rest of his life wondering when his body will ultimately kill itself, I can only hope it takes so long to take him from this life so that he may have a family. It's all I can hope for with him... I can't do anything to stop it and I fear telling him... so I won't... in time he will learn but I will never utter a word about it" Goliathan says. After that silence falls between the two demons and Achisar sighs heavily, it seems both their sons are fated to always face a lifetime of struggles and difficulty, it was only just a matter of time before everything would come crumbling down, they just didn't know it.


	3. Brace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Astraeus gets a brace for his leg and meet Chi and Tech

Anakletos lets out a sigh as he approaches Tech’s Mechanical Shop and Repair with Achisar not too far behind him and their five-year old son, Astraeus, safely being carried in his arms, he had hoped that they wouldn’t have to come here but here they are. They were warned that Astraeus was born with a more fragile body that would toughen up as he got older but that meant that any broken bone he got now would be really severe and most likely not heal correctly. And of course with his daft luck his son, of course, had found a way to land them in this situation as to where he needs a leg brace, he can only hope it’s not for the rest of his life but he’s got a sinking feeling it will be.

* * *

Upon entering the shop Anakletos is immediately greeted with the smell of oil and the faint smell of the metalworking going on downstairs, he glances at the leg braces on display before sighing and approaching them, very aware that they’re being watched by the shop owner, Napaesus, better known as Tech. Once he’s made his way over to them Tech speaks up “Don’t tell me you’ve done and got yourself hurt to where you need a brace now” he says drawing Anakletos out of his thoughts and he let out a sad laugh.

  
Astraeus on the other hand ignored what his mother was up to since they walked in, more fascinated with observing Tech, he has never seen a Satyr in person before, he’d only seen them in the children's books he used to read. When they approach the counter he can’t help but wonder if Tech has furry goat legs like the Satyrs he’s read about, he doesn’t have to wonder long since Tech steps out from behind the counter. His mother had told him about the fact he needed a brace, and he can now clearly see Tech’s fluffy white goat legs, he mentions something about a Chi and how he can make him a brace and how since he’s a Chimera all his parts are the best quality and craftsmanship in the city. Now he is more curious to meet this Chi he’s spoken so fondly of, and clearly loves, but he decides not to bring that up. They are about to head downstairs when footsteps can be heard coming up the stairs, one boot sound and the other metal, and soon a Chimera appears in the doorway and he immediately wants to talk to him about so many things. He isn’t much taller than his mother, but he certainly is younger than his mother, his whole right side is covered in a third-degree burn scar except where his metal arm, and leg are, then there’s his wing, and his hair missing on the same side as the burn scar, and his eye is also fogged over. His lion tail swishes behind him, it reminded him of his father’s lion tail he sometimes got to see, and he’s got a scruff that could almost rival his own mother’s which made him giggle to himself, that makes the Chimera notice him and he can’t help but shy up at that. “Oh we have customers, I didn’t hear the bell go off” the Chimera says, Tech chuckles at that “That’s because I told you we need to fix it remember?” he says and the Chimera flushes at that, “I have it right here” he holds up the bell in question. “Great then I’ll do that while you help King Anakletos’ son Prince Astraeus with a leg brace” he says taking the bell and walking off, the Chimera looks at him and his parents surprised, “I’m sorry for not recognizin’ you two at first!” he says clearly embarrassed and Astraeus can’t help but giggle at that. “Mommy and Daddy are used to it by now” he explains and the Chimera looks at him baffled by that response. “And this little one must be Astraeus- Prince Astraeus!” the Chimera was quick to correct himself which he found odd “I like you so you can call me Astraeus'' he pipes up excitedly surprising them all, “It seems our little Astray here has already taken a liking to you…?” his mom says while also asking the Chimera’s name. “Chi, Chi Lang Fang, it’s such an honor to meet you both in person, and to see the little prince as well of course! Ah… surely Tech has already told you but I handle the building and repairs of parts and other various mechanical junk” the Chimera says introducing himself. His mother chuckles “And it’s a pleasure to know that word on the street about you is very accurate, all but the  _ “He’s really salty” _ part” his mom says, “Ah… well… I don’t want to offend…” Chi says sheepishly and then it was his father’s turn to chuckle “You won’t offend us by being rude, we are demons after all” he explains. “Ah… I suppose you’re right… but still… there’s a little one present, demon or not I need to watch myself” Chi says baffling him a bit, he didn’t expect Chi to be so… nice, soon Napaesus returns “Alright the bell is all set up, why don’t you all head down now?” Napaesus asks smiling and he can’t help but giggle at the Satyr. “Let’s go mommy!” he says smiling up at his mother who sighs and looks to Chi who just chuckles shaking his head before he’s heading down the stairs and his mother goes to follow but stops to look at his father “Are you coming?” his mother asks his father and his father sighs “I want to discuss a few things with Tech is all, he is technically still one of my subjects after all” he says and he feels his mother sigh “Alright I understand, if you finish up before we do you know where to find us” and with that he was being carried down the stairs by his mother as he couldn’t shake the feeling that he feels like he should have some kind of idea as to why his father wants to talk to Napaesus but he can’t think of a single reason… he shoves his worry to the side though and reminds himself that he will be getting a leg brace and will finally be able to run around and play again. With that on his mind it excites him because then he can go back to playing with his mom and hopefully his dad if he isn’t to busy, he likes when he gets to play with his father because he gets to learn fun fighting skills while playing with his mother is mostly with magic that can’t hurt either of them since his mother is always concerned about being to rough with him and scolds his father when he thinks that his father is being to rough with him. He let’s the train of thought die once he sees Chi’s workshop and how there’s metal littered in places and parts in others, and at the window near the front of the place is a desk that is horribly burnt on the right side but still standing as strong as ever and it gave him a vague idea of what had happened to Chi for him to be burnt and to be missing his right limbs, but he decides to not push his buttons for right now and holds back his questions. “Sit’em down so I can get the measurements for the brace” Chi tells his mother and his mother gently sits him down on a chair he hadn’t noticed is in the room, Chi comes over and takes his measurements and he can’t help but reach out and touch some of the burnt skin on Chi’s right side spooking him a bit and making the Chimera jump back. “S-Sorry, I was just curious about how it felt, I didn’t hurt you did I?” he asks and Chi chuckles “No I’m fine, you just startled me is all, here” Chi moves back a little and he takes off his right arm and he can’t help but gasp at the dark burn on the stump of what was Chi’s right arm. “Pretty gnarly huh?” he asks and he nods reaching out to touch the burn before stopping not wanting to harm Chi, “Go on, if it does hurt it can’t hurt any worse than the bomb did” he says and with that he got the answer to at least one of his questions if not two. He gently places a hand on Chi’s nub watching to make sure he doesn’t hurt him as he gently feels the burnt skin amazed at how different it feels. He eventually pulls his hand away satisfied “Pretty weird feelin’ ain’t it?” Chi asks and he nods “But… interesting nonetheless! It kind of reminds me somewhat of mommy’s scars but… different, if that makes sense?” he asks looking at Chi for conformation. “I dunno… depends on how the scar got there, burn scars all typically feel the same from what I’ve heard, but mine feel different since they are so severe, it’s honestly a wonder as to why they don’t cause me any sort of pain…” he explains his voice drifting off a bit. “Anyways” Chi gets up putting his arm back on and he heads over to his desk to start working and now Astraeus is left with more questions than he has answers for. There’s silence for a bit as Chi works on his brace and his mother begins to look more and more worried as time goes on, he figures his father just has a lot he would like to discuss with Tech and he doesn’t see why his mother should be so concerned like he is over how long his father is taking. Eventually Chi makes his way back over to him “Now I want you to pay very close attention to how this goes on so if you need to adjust it for any reason ya can okay?” he says and Astraeus nods in understanding, he watches closely as Chi tightens the brace to fit his leg, he had to admit it felt a little strange but all in all it didn’t feel all that bad. “Now try standin’ up, don’t worry I’ll be right here to catch ya if you fall, wouldn’t want my head cut off by your mother over there” he says and Astraeus couldn’t help but giggle at that as he took a deep breath before trying to stand not knowing that both his mother and Chi are watching him with silent hope he will be able to stand on his own two feet again. He had to admit it felt nice to stand on his own two feet again after being carried around till they had the time to come here, “Does it hurt at all? Do ya think you can walk?” he asks and Astraeus sighs “It hurts a little, but I can try!” he says refusing to let the small amount of pain stop him as he attempts to take a step but as he does the pain becomes too much and his leg gives out and the next thing he knows he’s been caught by Chi, who he found surprisingly warm. “You okay kid?” he asks “You’re warm like mommy is” he says without thinking causing Chi to blush, “I suppose that’s ‘cause I’m a Chimera and a lion is our base so you know all that fur would be warm? Although I’m fairly certain that is not the case with your mother, I'm pretty sure his protection form is that of a dragon is it not?” Chi asks looking to his mother and Astraeus follows his gaze. His mother snickers “Of course it’s a dragon, I do hail directly from Lucifer’s bloodline after all, although with my husband his is that of a lion, we however have not seen what Astray’s form looks like yet, but that’s perhaps because he is still far too young to bring it out or hasn’t had a good enough reason to, which I am thankful for” his mother explains. Chi hums at that turning his attention back to Astraeus who just shrugs “Mommy is always like that” he says and Chi chuckles softly “Alright if you say so, now then I’m gonna sit you down and take the brace for a bit so I can make some small adjustments alright?” he says and Astraeus nods smiling at him. Chi smiles back before loosening the brace and taking it off of Astraeus before going back to his desk to work on it. After a moment or two Chi heads back over to Astraeus with the adjusted brace and he quietly slips it back onto his leg, “Something is bothering you, I hope I am not the source of that, I don’t want to bring worry to anyone or bother them” Astraeus says having noticed the change in Chi’s mood “It’s not you… it’s somethin’ else, don’t worry about it” Chi says dismissing his worry. “You love him back don’t you?” he asks and that catches Chi off guard making him jump and look at Astraeus with surprise before he scowls “The fuck ya talkin’ about?!” he says getting defensive and his mother comes over to intervene but Astraeus keeps him back with his aura causing his mother to scowl with annoyance at that. “You don’t have to hide it, it’s plainly obvious, on both of you, he obviously cares about you a lot, after all he was the one to get you back up on your own two feet after the blast, he carved his name into the shoulder of your metal arm, and you care about him, your blush up there when he asked about the bell made that far to obvious” he explains leaving Chi stunned and shocked. “How the hell did you notice such a tiny detail like that? I had my arm off” he asks and Astraeus giggles “You ran your finger across the name as you were holding the arm, I notice little things like that since I can sense auras and such, I’m not very good at the whole thing yet as to where I can lock onto one person specifically but I can read enough to know that you both love each other very much” he explains. Chi flushes gritting his teeth and looking away “So what? He ain’t ever gonna admit to lovin’ me, why the fuck would he? He wouldn’t want to be with someone as damaged as I am…” he says and Astraeus sighs “But what if he does? And what if right now he’s suffering and you're the only person who can help him back onto his feet again like he did with you? What would you do then?” he asks and Chi looks at him, seeming a little puzzled before answering “I’d help him like he helped me of course” he answers and Astraeus nods happy with Chi’s answer. Chi clears his throat “Anyways, let’s try the brace again shall we?” he asks and Astraeus smiles before carefully standing up on his feet noting that there isn’t any pain this time as he takes a few cautious steps Chi following closely just in case but he soon gets the hang of how the brace feels so he runs up to his mother giggling “Look mommy I can walk again!” he says and his mother chuckles and smiles a soft smile. “Well well someone sure is excited to be able to walk again” his father says from where he just came down the stairway Tech following him, he runs up to his father tackling him a bit “Daddy! You finally came to join us!” he says excitedly as his father chuckles and ruffles his hair “I sure did squirt, and easy on daddy’s knees” he says and Astraeus let’s him go “Sorry” he apologizes and his father just smiles some more at that “It’s fine you just need to be careful is all, now then how much do we owe you for the brace?” his father asks Chi who waves him off. “Not necessary, it’s payment enough to see the little one back on his feet and running around, if he ever needs a new one feel free to stop by when ya can and I’ll outfit’em with a new one free of charge” he says surprising his father obviously. “Are you sure?” he asks and Chi chuckles “Honest, seeing people be happy and able to live their life to the fullest because of the work I do is all the payment I ever really want, he’s goin’ to do great things, I can just tell so that’s payment enough” he says and his father who looks to his mother who just chuckles “You can’t change his mind Achy, once a Chimera has made up their mind about something like that you won’t ever get them to change it” he says and his father sighs “Oh alright, fine, but I honestly thank you for your kindness towards our son, it is good to know that he will have allies as he grows, he will need them if he’s to take over for us both one day” he says and Chi hums at that. “Well I got shit I need to do so why don’t ya do me a favor and get the fuck outta my workspace eh?” he says and Astraeus giggles “Okay, let’s go!” and with that said he runs on upstairs his parents slowly following leaving Tech downstairs with Chi as they return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also whenever Chi shows up get used to his slurring of words, that just how he talks


	4. Goliath and Valkoor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goliath and Valkoor show up at the king's doorstep and Astraeus gets to stupidest crush on Goliath

Fuck it hurt, he doesn’t remember when the pain started but it hurt like hell, he much rather be getting stabbed again over this pain he’s feeling right now, he’s also not sure when Valkoor had to start helping him walk, all he knows is that he just wants the pain to go away. He’s vaguely aware that they stop somewhere and he hears a door open and he wills himself to look up to see none other than the king demon himself, Anakletos, standing in front of them. So they had made it to his castle after all despite the setback the sudden pain he has now had caused them, he watches as the king sighs “I figured you two would show up here sooner or later, come on in, it looks like you are both in need of some rest before a bath” Anakletos says allowing them to enter. He groans as he wills himself to keep on walking as he uses Valkoor as support, he would make it to the bed goddammit, he can walk and make it there, he has to, he has to be strong for Valkoor with their father gone now, but fuck if it isn’t hard to be strong with the immense pain tearing through his body. 

He is so thankful when he is finally laying down in a bed the pain unbearable now, he hates this, it isn’t fair that he was born the way he is and cursed to live out a life full of the pain he’s feeling right now and for Valkoor to know none of it, it just isn’t fair. “Let me guess… he’s a fallen…” he hears Anakletos say and his brother sighs “Yeah… but the pain has never been this bad for him before, this is the first time it’s gotten this bad to where he can’t walk” he hears his brother explain and then he hears the king sigh. “It’s progressing… where did it start?” Anakletos asks and he doesn’t have to see his brother to know that he has a mournful look on his face right now “His heart…” the silence that followed the answer is deafening, he doesn’t need to ask why he’s already aware, he’s already heard the stories about how fallens like him where the disease starts at their heart typically don’t live for very long, some don’t even make it to his age now… but he doesn’t want to die yet, there’s still so much he wants to do. “I… I will prepare just in case…” Anakletos’ words drift off for a bit “Astraeus Dion Arthemest, who told you it was okay to follow me around today? Don’t tell me your father sent you to follow me again” he barks suddenly and Goliath can’t help but open his eyes to get a look at the king’s son who’s standing in the doorway looking shameful. “Sorry mommy I was just curious about the new souls I noticed in the castle” the king’s son, Astraeus, says and Anakletos sighs “They’re the children of a late royal guard of mine, the one here” he watches as Anakletos gestures to his brother “Is Valkoor Guardian Solas, he is the younger brother to the other on the bed who is Goliath Osmodeus Solas. Their father was Goliathan Demon Solas, a fine royal guard if I do say so myself, despite him being a fallen, I was hoping that since he had married an angel that none of his children would suffer the same fate he was… but it seems that fate has been very cruel…” he would by lying if he said he wasn’t shocked at how blunt Anakletos was towards his son about the whole thing. “If it’s okay with him I want to see the damage” he would laugh at that if his body didn’t hurt so much, if the little runt wanted to see how fucked up he is so be it, it’s not like it would change anything about his situation or end his pain, there would just be another person very aware of how dead he’s going to be soon more than likely. “He can look… it’s not like it’ll change how fucked I am…” he says his voice weak and laced with pain, Astraeus looks to Anakletos before approaching him and he doesn’t fight when Anakletos comes over and gently removes his shirt to reveal the pitch black spot over his heart and the veins around it over graying skin. Astraeus gently reaches out and touches at the spot and he winces slightly but he doesn’t pull away only now just noticing that Astraeus’ skin is patchy like his is and that his eyes aren’t the same colors, hell even his hair is split like his and that makes him frown, typically only fallens end up looking like him so why does Anakletos’ son look like him? “You look like a fallen…” he mutters out loud before he can catch himself surprising everyone else in the room “Now that you mention it he does look similar to you brother” Valkoor says speaking up. Astraeus flushes at that “I’m not… I…” he seemed at a loss for words, “You will not make such assumptions about my son, he is a demon and nothing more, is that understood?” Anakletos says glaring right at him and he nods getting the feeling that he touched on a sensitive subject and he shouldn’t have.

* * *

He sighs, he had hoped that they would not bring up his appearance, his mother always dismissed any questions about it and just gave him the simple answer that their blood is very mixed so that’s the cause of it and wouldn’t talk further about it. He decides not to let the comment bog him down as he goes back to examining the damage to Goliath’s body, although he did find himself looking up and their eyes meeting only for him to look back down blushing hard, why did it feel like there's butterflies in his stomach just from that simple eye contact? He pushes the thought away trying to not let that get to him too much either “I… I think I might be able to help some” he admits “Wait, really?” Goliath sounded shocked and surprised but also hopeful, that made him smile up at him. “Yeah, it’s not like a cure to your whole situation but I believe I can do some minor healing, and if you get your regular blood intake you should in theory start to feel better over time, I would be willing to supply the blood if you would like. Mine might taste better than my mother’s after all since you know, it’s virgin blood and all” he says hoping that Goliath will agree to it, mostly because he wants to help him but subconsciously because he thinks he’s already falling for the sickly fallen.

* * *

He can’t believe what he just heard, the king’s son… the fucking King Anakletos Dion Arthemest’s son is offering him, a lowly sickly fallen, his blood, he can not believe his ears, he should not be this lucky! “Do what you can to heal me first” he says and Astraeus nods before taking a deep breath before a faint green glow appears at his hand touching Goliath’s chest before it gets stronger. He watches as the glow gets stronger and the veining shrinks back a small amount and wonders in amazement as the pain finally eases up a small bit before the glow is gone, “Healing magic… so you really are of the Arthemest bloodline huh?” he says and Astraeus giggles “Of course, it’s why mommy named me Astraeus Dion Arthemest!” he says and Goliath hums at that feeling the familiar burning in his neck now, he’s not sure how long it’s been there and he couldn’t feel it over the pain but now it’s very apparent and he feels his fangs come out. “Ah, I almost forgot” Astraeus says before nipping his wrist with fangs he caught a slight glance of before Astraeus’ wrist is before him and he just simply can’t help himself so he grabs ahold of Astraeus’ wrist and starts drinking heavily having not really realized how blood hungry he had become. He did not expect the prince’s blood to taste as good as it does and he finds it very hard to stop himself but he knows he should since he could he hurting the young prince, “I think he’s had enough, pull him away, we still have magic lesson’s to get to later in the day and I need you to be capable of being able to do them” Anakletos pipes up but Astraeus doesn’t get him to pull away. “Just a little longer” Astraeus says and true to his word Goliath soon pulls away fully satisfied and panting a little as he watches Astraeus heal the wound on his wrist and smile at him, “You should get some rest now, I’ll be back later on in the day to check on you” and before he can object Astraeus has already left the room his mother following after him, he sighs watching them leave. “He’s falling for you” Valkoor says chuckling causing Goliath to blush “Shut up” he says before his eyelids get heavy and he finds himself slowly falling asleep until sleep pulls him in the image of Astraeus smiling at him still lingering in his mind.

* * *

The routine where Astraeus would come to check on him every morning began the next day, if he was hungry for blood Astraeus would not hesitate to offer up his own, even letting Goliath sink his fangs into his wrist after awhile, after he was full they would talk about their families although he did find it hard to talk about his parents. “So both of your parents are dead?” Astraeus asked one day out of the blue even though he hadn’t really told Astraeus that “Yeah… mom died when we were really young, after she had us she got super sick and lived for a few years but she never got better and ended up passing away. But dad?” he sighs “He wasn’t the same after she died… he was always drinking… till that one day… we were on our way home from school when the people of our village attacked us… we did our best to defend each other but they overpowered me easily and I had to watch…” he shivers not wanting to tell what happened. “They beat me… and burned me… they blinded me… and then they killed me…” Valkoor says and Goliath grits his teeth “I couldn’t stop them, I was to weak, I had to watch him die… and then they turned their attention to me… they didn’t even bother torturing me saying with the way I am that it was torture enough and instead attempted to end my life to… in my last waking moments I saw our father there… he asked them what was going on and who had been killed since he had heard the bell tolling to signify the death of a villager. And then he saw us… Valkoor already gone and me barely clinging to life… he cried and pulled both of us close… i’d never seen my father so sad before… other than when our mother died… he begged and pleaded for Xavrolth not to take me to… he didn’t want to lose his sons… I remember him calling out for the king and faintly that he made a deal with him… his life for ours… and then everything was black for awhile… then I woke up to find Valkoor crying into my chest… it’s because of our father we are even here today… but sometimes I wonder why he even bothered bringing me back when I am fated to die all over again anyways…” he tells Astraeus. Astraeus sighs “I’m sorry to hear that, things haven’t really been great with my parents either… sometimes I hear mommy and daddy yelling at each other when I’m trying to fall asleep… I worry that daddy might leave us…” he says and Goliath sighs “Even if he does, you and your mother are very strong and can handle yourselves without him, don’t let his actions hold you back” he says and Astraeus looks at him a bit surprised at first before smiling “Okay, I won’t!” and he can’t help but smile back at him, although he would have never guessed what would happen next.


	5. The Incident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Achisar does something he will never forget or live down

It was a day like any other but not for Achisar, it was the worst day of his life, he could feel his Nightmare blood starting to kick in so he has been trying to make himself scarce around Astraeus, he did not want to end up turning savage on his own son. He rests for a moment and then there is the voice he’s been dreading “Daddy… mommy told me to come check on you…” and he wants to cry because his son is so innocent and pure and he is his father… a vile ugly creature… a vile… that’s when the shift happens and little Astraeus watches it happen not understanding what’s going on he approaches his father. “Daddy…?” he questions and then the thing turns to him, it looks like his father but it couldn’t be his father! His father would never look at him so harshly! Astraeus cowers too terrified to try and flee at the moment and that’s when it happens, Astraeus barely realizes it happened till he sees the blood starting to pool around him. His own father… he couldn’t believe it, his own father had just sliced his chest open and now here he lies bleeding out… and then before his father can finish him off his mother knocks his father out of the way. He watches as his mother and father fight his vision fading in and out, his mother eventually rushes over to him and heals what he can before scooping him up into his arms and he can just sense how terrified his mother is for his safety right before he dips into darkness.

* * *

When he wakes up he finds himself in a hospital bed and his mother is talking with a doctor outside his room, he’s not wearing a shirt and his chest is bandaged and there’s small spots of blood on the bandages, then he notices the IV they put in him and the morphine drip they have him on. He still can’t get over the fact that his own father had done this to him… then a thought crosses his mind and he starts to panic, Goliath and Valkoor had started staying at the castle not to long ago and they’re both really sick his father could hurt them, he has to warn his mother! By some force of nature maybe that’s when his mother comes into the room and he is a bit surprised to see his son awake but it doesn’t last long as he makes his way over tears in his eyes, “I’m so sorry Astray… I told him to tell you about this and I trusted that he would, but perhaps I was a fool to believe he actually would… he probably didn’t want to terrify you after all…” his mother says with a sigh. “M… Mother…” Astraeus manages but saying even a single word hurt his voice and his mother notices and takes his hand in his and they start talking between their minds “What is it my son? You seem worried about something… if you must know after that I sent your father away, I did not want him hurting you any further or your sibling or those young demons who came to stay with us. Well half demons…” his mother explains. “Sibling…?” Astraeus questions and his mother sighs heavily before speaking out loud “You’re going to have a sibling yes… I had hoped to tell you today on… happier circumstances…” his mother tells him, he let that information sink in for a bit, and now that he had calmed down he could sense the new soul inside his mother. “Is Goli okay?” he asks and his mother sighs, the nickname had kind of stuck after some time of them talking, he even let Goliath call him Astray “Both Goliath and Valkoor are safe, although Goliath insisted on being able to come see you once you were awake” his mother says sighing most likely aware of the bond him and Goliath already share. “I will go get them both, don’t do anything until I return” and with that his mother left, but it wasn’t to long before he came back with Goliath and Valkoor with him as Goliath gasped upon seeing him and ran over to the side of the bed quickly taking his free hand into his own, “Oh my god, are you okay? Can I help? Do you need anything?” he asks clearly, very worried and Astraeus chuckles. “Some blood would be nice…” he admits and before he knows it Goliath is nipping his wrist and offering it “Woah hey now! Don’t you dare! Your blood could harm him!” his mother spits but he doesn’t listen as he sinks his fangs into Goliath’s wrist the hunger for blood is too strong for him to resist blood willingly offered to him. He drinks his fill before letting Goliath’s wrist go and seeing the horrified face his mother is making “Oh for Chronicaliar’s sake tell me that you’re okay” he says clearly on the verge of tears and Astraeus smiles at him “I’m fine mom, just tired” he says and his mother sighs in relief before glaring at Goliath “You are damn lucky that he’s alright or I would’ve killed you on the spot!” his mother spits and he watches as Goliath flares up his wings in self defense “If you had killed me you wouldn’t be any better than whoever did that to him!” Goliath spits pointing to Astraeus’ wound and Anakletos flinches obviously hurt by that. “I’m not his father…” he mutters before leaving the room surprising Goliath who looked to Astraeus with concern “Is what he said true? Did your father…?” he asks warily and Astraeus sighs “He is no longer any father to me, the bastard tried to kill me” he says trying very hard to fight back tears, he wouldn’t let his father get the better of him because of this, he’d keep pushing forward without him, just like Goliath said he could because he’s got to be as strong as he can be when he becomes king of either of his parents kingdoms, and that’s just what he will do.


End file.
